1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printing using PostScript Printer Description (PPD) files using custom paper types.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current printing devices, such as multifunction purpose (MFP) devices, have paper type management features that allow users of the MFP to register custom paper types not already registered in the printing device. Being able to register custom paper types provides users with the ability to print documents using the registered paper types via the printing device's printer driver.
One drawback to the current implementation however, is that a user does not have the ability to print a document using a registered custom paper type with an application that uses a PostScript Printer Description (hereinafter “PPD”) file instead of the printing device's printer driver. This is because the PPD file does not contain information on the registered custom paper types.
In light of the above, what is needed is a way to provide users the ability to print documents using registered custom paper types with an application that uses PPD files.